1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf game. More particularly, this invention relates to a golf game for participation by one or more players and to a method for playing a golf game
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made at inventing a golf board game that would be easy to understand, simple to play, while still be realistic and challenging as is actual golf. An ideal game would have features and characteristics that allows a player to make the same type mental decisions regarding club selection, where direction shots are aimed, when to take risk or when to play conservative, etc.
There are many golf board games known in the prior art, including those disclosed in the following U.S. Pats. Nos.: 1,605,739; 1,615,982; 1,638,365; 1,758,581; 3,260,526; 3,410,561; 3,910,581; 4,113,260; 4,134,590; 4,364,569; and 4,380,338. The golf board games of these prior art U. S. Patents utilize various type random number selection devices, simple to extremely complicated charts and schedules, and board layouts ranging from one hole per board up to 18 holes on a single board. Many distracting lines, numbers and unusual features are incorporated in the design of some of these prior art U. S. Patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,581 to Nicholson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,260 to Sain, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,590 to Conrad, U.S. Pat. NO. 4,364,569 to Duwell et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,338 by Lacy. Also, the manner in which golf shots are determined in these prior art U. S. Patents are either too simplistic to result in a game a golfer would find interesting, or too complicated by the requirement of having to manipulate too many cards or charts. Several of these prior art U. S. Patents have attempted to turn a course layout designed for the outdoor game of gold into a golf board game with mediocre results. Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented by me is a realistic and challenging golf board game that is easy to understand, simple to play, and can be enjoyed by golf enthusiasts of all skill levels.